


Seite an Seite

by potztausend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fun, M/M, Slapstick, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was macht Bodie in diesem Krankenhauszimmer? Und was hat bitteschön sein seltsamer Zimmergenosse für eine geheimnisvolle Operation? Steht so etwas auch Bodie bevor?<br/>Art: von milomaus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seite an Seite

„Verdammt noch mal, das ist doch alles Blödsinn!“ Bodie knallte den Deckel seines ausgeleerten Koffers runter. „Warum soll ich denn im gleichen Zimmer liegen? Eine Wache vor der Tür hätte genügt, um zu kontrollieren, ob dieser Jack Hetman abtaucht. Wir hätten Dienst vor dem Haus im Auto geschoben und wären ihm sofort gefolgt.“

„Ja, das ist schon etwas seltsam.“ Ray Doyle lehnte mit seiner Hüfte an der Wand und nickte. „Cowley glaubt ja, dass der Typ Informationen weitergibt – wenn Du mit ihm in guten Kontakt kommst, erzählt er Dir vielleicht von seiner deutschen Freundin.“

„Also wenn Hetman wirklich eine Terroristin als Freundin hat, dann wird er doch nicht so blöd sein, und einem Wildfremden was dazu erzählen. – Wenn es wenigstens nicht ausgerechnet hier wäre... was ich mir alleine schon von Murph anhören musste, Ray.“ Bodie verstaute den Koffer ohne viel Zartgefühl ganz oben im Schrank.

„Das weiß ich, ich war dabei, Partner.“

Bodie drehte seinen Kopf herum und seine Augen funkelten.  
„Allerdings, Sunshine. Du und Murph, Ihr konntet gar nicht mehr aufhören mit den Anspielungen. ‚Die beiden Männer in Nachbarbetten – na wollen wir mal hoffen, dass Jack het genug ist’ ‚Was die Ärzte wohl mit Bodie machen werden? Egal, alles was sie machen, es kann ihn nur verschönern’. Ich bin groß, dunkel und ansehnlich, Ray, und wenn ich hier rauskomme, dann will ich nicht ausschließlich groß und dunkel sein!“

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Cowley steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum. „Ruhe hier! Hetman wurde operiert und liegt jetzt im Aufwachraum. Es dauert also nicht mehr lange, bis er hier reingeschoben wird. Bodie, ziehen Sie Ihre Sachen aus und legen Sie sich ins Bett! Doyle, raus aus dem Krankenhaus!“

„Ja, Sir. Natürlich, Sir.“ Bodie fing an, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, langsam und mit leicht verkrampften Fingern, Doyle presste seine Lippen zusammen und Cowley verließ den Raum.

Dann konnte Ray nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete los. „Meine Fresse. Bodie, ziehen Sie Ihre Sachen aus“, wiederholte er mit hartem schottischen Akzent, „und legen Sie sich ins Bett. – Hast Du schon lange drauf gewartet, dass unser Chef das zu Dir sagt?“  
Und während Ray lachend aus dem Raum ging, hörte er noch, wie das fliegende Kopfkissen gegen das Türblatt prallte.

Bodie grinste.

o o o o

„Aber das muss doch weh tun, Jack!“ Bodie fragte zum zweiten Mal nach und drehte sich auf die Seite, um seinen Zimmergenossen im anderen Krankenbett anzusehen.  
Jack Hetman zuckte die Schultern und sagte: „Weißt Du, meine Freundin ist – wie soll ich das ausdrücken? Sie weiß schon genau, was sie will, und irgendwie kriegt sie es immer hin, dass ich der gleichen Meinung bin. Sie ist so toll, und schön und klug, und weiß Bescheid, wie das Leben läuft.“

„Aber eine OP? Ich meine, das ist doch ein heftiger Eingriff, und nunja, diese Art ist doch eher... selten bei Männern, oder? Warum wollte sie das denn? Hat sie denn in ihrer deutschen Heimat Kontakt zu anderen Leuten, die das machen lassen?“  
Hetman zögerte etwas, und murmelte dann leise: „Sie findet, dass ich zu sehr zugenommen habe. Weißt Du, sie hat so eine perfekte Figur, ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, und ich kann das ja verstehen, wenn sie sich dann nicht mit mir auf der Straße sehen lassen will.  
Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, was sie an mir findet...“ Er drehte sich um und zog die Bettdecke über die Schulter.

Bodie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

o o o o

„Ja, was glaubst Du wohl, wie es ausgesehen hat bei ihm, Ray? Alles angeschwollen, die Naht waren so kurz nach seiner OP noch deutlich zu sehen, und grün und blau war es.

Ein Volltrottel liegt da neben mir, der sich nur deswegen das Fett an Po und Oberschenkeln absaugen ließ, weil seine Freundin nicht locker gelassen hat. Glaubst Du ernsthaft, dass so einer Kontakt zu Terroristen hat?? – Halt, ich höre da was, er kommt wohl zurück ins Zimmer, Themawechsel.

Sag mal, diese Zimmernummer 37 – die kann ich mir um’s Verrecken nicht merken. Ich bin schon zweimal bei der Nr. 45 gelandet. Hab mich aber nicht weiter reingetraut.“

Doyle grinste. Bodie auch.

o o o o

Hetman ließ nicht locker. „Du wirst doch bald operiert, nicht wahr?“

„Hmn, ja. Morgen ganz früh. Ich muss jetzt schlafen.“

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, was Du machen lässt an Dir. Na los, spuck es schon aus.“

Bodie atmete einmal tief ein und sagte: „Die Waden“.

„Was? Ist das Dein Ernst? So was Bescheuertes hab ich schon lang nicht mehr gehört. Wie bist Du denn auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen?“

„Es blieb mir ja praktisch gar nichts anderes übrig, Jack.“ Bodie rutschte in seinem Bett hin und her. „Ich mache schon seit Jahren Krafttraining, jogge, turne, mache Dehn- und Streckübungen. Alles an mir kriegt Muskeln. Nur die Waden nicht. Und hier in der Schönheitsklinik gibt es einen Professor, der als einziger Wadenimplantate einsetzt.“

„Ernsthaft? So wie bei den Titten der Frauen? Echt?“ Hetman konnte vor Lachen keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr herausbringen. Schließlich fragte er: „Aber nen Nippel kriegst Du nicht drangeschraubt, oder?“

Bodie seufzte.

o o o o

„Irgendwie ist das albern, Ray...“ Bodie lag im Behandlungsraum und sah skeptisch auf seine beiden bloßen Waden. „Kann man OP-Narben so aufmalen, dass sie wie echte aussehen? Und bei Hetman war doch alles noch verfärbt nach der OP – wollen die mir etwa einen expressionistischen Künstler bestellen, damit es dramatisch angemalt wird?“

Ray grinste. „Sunshine, Du wirst damit leben müssen, dass Deine Waden gleich optisch stark verunstaltet werden und nach OP aussehen. Aber in ein paar Tagen, wenn Hetman entlassen wird, wird alles runtergewaschen.“ Er streckte den Arm aus und strich mit seiner Handfläche über Bodies rechte Wade, ganz langsam von oben nach unten.

Bodie hob eine Augenbraue. 

o o o o

„Donnerwetter, das haben sie aber gut hingekriegt.“ Hetman schnalzte anerkennend. „Natürlich, die Verfärbungen sind noch da, aber das legt sich, und wenn die Fäden gezogen werden, ist bald alles wieder blass. Sieht echt wie gut proportionierte Waden aus, ganz natürlich.“

Bodie nickte. „Ja, das sagen alle. Also ich meine natürlich - alle Frauen.“

„Naja, bei so vielen Krankenschwestern, die sich hier die Klinke in die Hand gegeben haben, dann meinst Du natürlich Frauen, klaro. Ich werde übrigens übermorgen entlassen. Hoffentlich holt mich meine Freundin ab, sie will nämlich mehrere Wochen in England bleiben. Hach, ich freu mich – ist doch schön, wenn man was für’s Herz an seiner Seite hat.“

Bodie schaute nachdenklich.

o o o o

Ray Doyle war nicht mehr komplett nüchtern. Ob das an dem Single Malt Whisky lag, oder an den begleitenden Bieren, konnte er auf Anhieb nicht sagen. Immerhin war er noch imstande zusammenhängend zu reden. 

„Mein lieber Schwan, Sunshine, so einen abstrusen Fall hatten wir doch schon lange nicht mehr. Ein englischer Mann, der sich in einer Schönheitsklinik Fett absaugen lässt, und der eine deutsche Freundin hat, die Kontakt zu Terroristen haben soll. 

Bis sich dann durch die unermüdliche Arbeit zweier fähiger englischer Spezialagenten“ - Ray fuchtelte mit dem Arm, also auch mit seinem Bier - „herausstellt, dass besagte deutsche Freundin in Wirklichkeit Mitarbeiterin in einem Avon-Schönheitsstudio ist, die mit Kosmetikmusterkästen deutsche Frauen besucht, von denen eine einmal im Monat beim angeheirateten Schwippschwager einer deutschen Terroristin staubsaugt.“

Bodie sinnierte in sein Bier. „Warum eigentlich nur einmal im Monat? Die Deutschen sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren...“

Doyle grinste und prostete Bodie zu.

o o o o

„Raaay?“

„Ja?“

„Ich habe Kooopfschmerzen.“

„Das wundert mich nicht, Bodie. Das einzige, das mich wundert, ist, dass Du in meinem Bett liegst.“

„Warum liege ich in Deinem Bett, Ray?“

„Sag Du es mir.“

„Dein Bett ist bequemer als die Couch. Die Couch ist nicht gut für meinen Rücken.“

„Viel Platz hier, ja.“

„Warum liegen wir dann so dicht nebeneinander, Ray?“

„Damit uns nicht kalt wird.“

„Ach soo. Gefallen Dir nun meine Waden oder nicht?“

„Warte, ich schau mal nach. – Deine Muskeln sind verspannt, die schreien nach einer Massage. - ...Ups. Hab mich wohl verlaufen. Hier schreit was Anderes, direkt in mein Gesicht.“

Bodie lächelte, spreizte seine Oberschenkel etwas und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück.

**Author's Note:**

> Danksagung: meine Dank gilt Frau B. aus R., die den Vorschlag mit der Schönheitsklinik hatte, so dass ich meine erste Idee mit den Hämorrhoiden verwarf.  
> Mein Dank gilt weiterhin dem deutschen Trash-TV, das mich vor einigen Jahren über Waden-Silikon-Implantate informierte.


End file.
